


When the Bait Takes the Bait

by Psyche or like scope (Daiya_Darko)



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Baiting, Clubbing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daiya_Darko/pseuds/Psyche%20or%20like%20scope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone else is aware of the situation except Jensen, and that's how it's supposed to be. Unfortunately, Jensen just feels majorly ignored and uncomfortable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Bait Takes the Bait

The music is loud, the bass vibrating through every surface of the club. Jensen can barely hear himself think, never mind ordering a drink. Nevertheless, Pooch orders for all of them before disappearing into the mass of dancing people. Jensen wouldn’t normally be posted up at the bar, but from the moment they came in, they were already having issues.

“Pooch, man, you know the rules,” The bouncer had pointed at Cougar’s hat and crossed his arms.

“Look man, I know the rules, but the hat is kind of his thing and you’d have an easier time convincing Lil Jon to take off his chains,” Pooch argued, and despite the grunt of disagreement, they got in.

The club is in downtown Atlanta, where they’re supposed to be working, but not until tomorrow, so they go to Opera. It’s not the usual dive they’re used to, but Roque and Pooch blend in effortlessly to the new surroundings. Cougar looks hesitant, but soon, he’s disappeared into the crowd and is dancing with some chick. Clay left almost as soon as they got in, probably holed up in a booth with some random co-ed.

Jensen looks around helplessly; he can’t dance, and there are people dancing everywhere around him. There are random girls on poles pulling their skirts and dresses up, bouncing their asses as men throw cash at them.

At first it seems like Roque and Pooch will hang out with him for the night, but then a certain song comes on, and Pooch and Roque jump on the dance floor, their hands above their heads as they bounce around.

“This is bullshit,” Jensen grumbles to himself. “What does ‘no hands’ even mean?” He watches as Cougar rolls his hips against the ass of some girl (“There’s no way she’s legal,” Jensen reasons), letting her lead the dance. They drop to the floor, then slowly raise back to a standing position, until the girl bends over without bending her knees.

Jensen is absolutely memorized and completely jealous. Hell, he’s not mad that Cougar is seducing yet another woman; he got over that a long time ago. He’s mad that everyone’s got someone to hang out with except him.

Sighing, he sets his cup on the bar and turns to leave. This really isn’t his scene and he still doesn’t understand how Clay can show up anywhere and look like he belongs.

“Excuse me?” Jensen hears over the music, and turns around to see a short light-skinned black girl tapping him on the shoulder.

Jensen straightens up and smiles. “Wanna dance?”

She laughs a deep, hearty laugh before shaking her head. “No, my friend over there,” she points down the bar at another black girl, just a little darker than Pooch, sitting and pouting. “She got dumped last night and she likes white boys. Can you go cheer her up a little?”

Jensen rolls his eyes, but nods. He has nothing better to do anyways.

As he makes his way down the bar, he feels a hand reach out and grab him.

“Cougar?” Jensen jumps, forcing himself to relax.

Cougar nods at the girl Jensen’s about to go talk to and quickly shakes his head.

“What? Why not?” Jensen is frowning now, and almost more determined to sweep this girl off her feet.

“CodeGuard,” Cougar explains, and Jensen does a double take.

“She can’t be! She barely looks old enough to be out of high school!”

“Girlfriend.”

“But I was told she just got dumped!” Jensen whines, but as they move to a table near the stage to continue observation, they see the CEO of CodeGuard appear and sit at the bar next to her. She pouts and turns her back to him, even as he seemingly pleads for her to look at him.

“Cougar, I could get intel through her,” Jensen suggests, but Cougar shakes his head and points again.

Their target is now kissing up the girl’s arm, and Jensen feels a twist of jealousy.

“Dude, I look so much better than him. I could easily land her.”

“You have no game,” Cougar states simply, and motions for Jensen to wait there as he heads for the bar. He stands near them, pretending to wait for the bartender. Without any mics, Jensen can’t tell what Cougar’s saying, but it looks to have made the girl laugh and the CEO angry. Cougar leans over and whispers something in her ear, and in less than a minute, she’s excusing herself and letting Cougar lead her to the dance floor.

Jensen balks at the audacity, but he doesn’t have time to sulk, because the others are suddenly beside him.

“Wire up, Jensen. It’s officially tomorrow, and work starts now,” Clay orders, handing him the mic and earpiece.

“Yeah yeah, but why Cougar?”

“Bro, Cougar can actually dance. I mean look at him,” Pooch motions. Cougar has his hand against the flat of her back as she pops her ass against his crotch while he shallowly thrusts his hips against her.

“If you call dry humping in a crowded dark room full of strangers dancing, then sure, he’s a professional. Some of us have dignity,” Jensen sniffs indignantly.

“Sounds like someone’s salty,” Roque laughs, fist bumping with Pooch.

“I’m not salty!” Jensen snaps.

“Yeah, that kind of anger sounds like thirst,” Pooch jokes, and Jensen finally shuts up, opting to fume silently as he watches Cougar continue grinding against the jailbait ex (girlfriend) of the CodeGuard CEO.

“Don’t worry, son,” Clay reassures him. “She’s too young for you anyways.”

“It’s not even just her; it’s the principle of the matter! I was told she likes white guys!”

“I know, and thanks to you, we found her,” Clay slaps his shoulder.

“Wait. Are you saying I was only brought along as bait?”

Clay, Pooch, and Roque exchange glances quickly before Clay says, “You did your job, Jensen.”

They start to walk to the back of the club, but Jensen’s still mad. “That’s not fair! Can you at least warn me before?”

**Author's Note:**

> I had "No Hands" by Wacka Flocka Flame stuck in my head for no damn reason, and I had this image of Jensen getting jealous of Cougar dancing really well with a random chick. The club is real, the girls are not, and CodeGuard is a real company but I just picked on them because they're based in Atlanta, so it was convenient (I think they're located closer to a different club but that club sucks and for this song to be played, it'd have to be Opera).


End file.
